The Way They Were
by EK-chan
Summary: Twenty six sentences that sneaks a peak into Scorpius and Al's life as they became lovers.


**The Way They Were**

The worst part about writing this one was finding a decent word that began with X. Other than that, please enjoy.

**Ancestry**

Who they were descended from never mattered to them because as Dumbledore once said "It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be".

**Bloodlines**

"So what if he's a Malfoy?" Al snapped, "He's never going to be like his grandfather if that's what you mean, you pompus git!"

**Childhood**

Scorpius never had a proper childhood thanks to his grandfather but Al made sure that all his fantasies came true.

**Descendents**

As a descendent of Lucius Malfoy and all those crazy pure-blood wizards, Scorpius' main fear when growing up was that he was going to become just like them.

**Eggnog**

When Fred Weasley II spiked the eggnog with Firewhisky, he certainly didn't expect to find Scorpius and Albus sleeping on the couch . . . naked?!

**Fairy Tales**

As a child, his mother would read him fairy tales about knights in shining armour who rescued blonde princesses from the tallest tower in the castle; somehow, as Albus grew elder, he fancied himself to be the knight while rescuing Scorpius from the tower of prejudice and insanity.

**Gryffindor**

"What's this, a Malfoy in Gryffindor? Won't your granddaddy curse you for this?" James Sirius Potter smirked.

**Hell**

If Scorpius was going to hell for loving Albus, he was going to go there willingly and hopefully drag his grandfather with him.

**Ice**

Seeing Al on the hospital bed barely breathing caused Scorpius' blood to turn to ice.

**Joking**

"Please tell me you're joking, please, please, please." Harry mumbled as Ginny stifled a giggle at the 'news'.

**Knowledge**

Al revelled in the fact that Scorpius had to use a scarf in the middle of summer because of their activities last night.

**Lovers**

While Scorpius did have many lovers (Female and male) before Al, their first time was the first time that Scorpius stayed in bed after the sex.

**Match **

Al's messy black hair contrasted sharply with Scorpius' neat blonde hair; yet they couldn't be a better match as Lily watched them sitting together.

**Never**

Never in a thousand years would Draco expect to protect a Potter; but for Scorpius' sake, he deflected Lucius' hex just in time.

**One**

Despite his grandfather's attempts at making him "normal" again, Scorpius knew that Al will always be his one and only.

**Pot**

Who knew it would take a pot of Devil's Snare for Al to finally admit his feelings to Scorpius in the hospital room?

**Quidditch**

With Scorpius as a seeker and Al as a catcher, the Gryffindor team will definitely win the Quidditch Cup again and again.

**Red**

Al was considered to be a gentle and harmless soul but upon seeing Lucius slap his lover made him see red all over; it took all his Weasley cousins as well as a petrifying charm to hold him down.

**Slytherin**

Scorpius knew he was supposed to be in Slytherin but looking at Al's smiling face made him forget about his grandfather's disappointment and displeasure.

**Truth**

"The truth is Scorpius is not like his grandfather, he's more of a Gryffindor than you could ever be!" Al yelled at James.

**Umbrella**

Al held the umbrella out to Scorpius on the day that Astoria died, it was pouring as if the sky was crying for the other Malfoy that Al respected and admired.

**Veela**

When Dominique Weasley batted her eyelashes and used her Veela charm on him, Al was terrified that Scorpius would succumb to the Veela charm.

**Weasley**

"Merlin's beard . . . doesn't this mean I will be related to the Weasleys?!" Draco realized after Al 'officially' met the parents.

**Xenophile  
**

With blonde hair and gray eyes, Scorpius could easily be mistaken as a foreigner and that's when Al knew that he was a xenophile.

**Yellow**

"That yellow shirt really, really clashes with your hair," Scorpius smirked, "Why don't I help you take it off?"

**Zambini**

Elizabeth Zambini was a pretty, intelligent Pureblood, someone that his family approved; so why wasn't Scorpius happy?


End file.
